Food Poisoning
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Specially for Space Between Seconds. Trent takes Courtney out for a special Valentine's day meal. It's romantic on the day, but when disator strikes Trent, Courtney is left to nurse him back to health.
1. Chapter 1

**Food Poisoning**

"It's okay." I soothed in my boyfriend's ear. He was leaning over the toilet bowl, spewing his guts out. Poor Trent. He had been like this for about three days now. He couldn't eat anything and keep it down for longer than a minute. I vowed to myself that I would stay by his side the whole time. I mean, he was by my whole side through the pregnancy, when I was the one leaning over the toilet. So, why should I leave him now?

It all started on Valentines day. Trent had taken me out for a special treat to a new restaurant in the city center.

_**xxx**_

"Trent." I gasped, taking a good look around the place. It absolutely massive! The building itself had three floors, the bottom and top were used as seating areas, the middle as the kitchen. It was the most posh, and most expensive, place Trent had ever taken me.

The carpet was a deep crimson, and the walls weren't much lighter. There were electric candles in little glass containers on the walls, giving the room a dim light. Each table had a red chair, which was gold plated, and a table with a deep red cloth covering it. Most of the tables had just two seats, some had four and there were a few booths against the wall.

The whole place gave off a sense romance. I slid my hand into Trent's and tried to take it all in, but I couldn't. I was feeling so out of place in my black dress and silver jewelry.

"How can you afford this?" I whispered in his ear as we waited in the line. The que was to get to the man who told you where your table was. In side the place was packed to the brim with happy couples, talking and laughing with each other.

"I have my ways." He whispered back, giving my ear lobe a slight kiss. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach clenching around my insides. They were just as nervous as I was about going into a fancy restaurant like that.

"Name?" The man asked as we cam to the front of the line.

"Coleman." Trent replied. He's booked the reservations under his name, my soon to be name. We'd been engaged for six months and were planning on getting married in April, one year after we'd met. It was going to be amazing. Trent was the person I wanted to spend my whole life with. And I was going to. Just the three of us, Trent, me and our baby girl, Leah.

"Table 54, it's upstairs." He pointed to the staircase to his right and Trent nodded his head to the man. We stepped forward and towards the staircase. It had a dark wooden flooring, with a single crimson carpet going up the middle. It was almost like the red carpet leading upwards.

As the two of us reached the second floor, the most beautiful smell hit my nostrils. It was a mix of every food I could ever imagine and it was pure bliss to stand and sniff the air for a moment. But, it was short lived. The further up we went, the stronger the smell of roses became. The top floor looked exactly like the bottom.

"Table 54." Trent told the lady who was waiting at the top for us. She smiled kindly and grabbed two menus from under her podium. She led us over to a table near the back and handed us each a menu.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at her. She gave a nod of her head and walked back to the front. Trent, being the gentleman he is, pulled my chair out for me and I sat down. He pushed me in and then took his own seat.

The two of us smiled at each other for a while, before glancing down at the menus. Everything looked so good, I had a lot of trouble deciding. In the end I just went with a plain chicken salad. I didn't want to blow a lot of our money, we were saving up for a proper house, so we could move out of our cramped apartment.

Trent ordered a steak for himself. He loved steak, but it was quite expensive to buy, so he rarley had it. It was a nice treat for him to have one, and after what he had done for me, I wasn't going to bug him about the price.

_**xxx**_

Slowly, I helped Trent to his feet again. I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back, giving him a peck on the cheek. Together, we walked back to bed.

I was feeling bad for Trent. He hadn't done anything to deserve to get such a terrible thing like food poisoning. That stupid, expensive steak hadn't been cooked properly and given him food poisoning.

I filed a lawsuit against the restaurant. Being a lawyer had it's advantages. Turns out the owners had spent do much doing it out, they couldn't afford the best staff. The cook had been a student, a trainee cook. He hadn't been able to cook the meat properly and so it gave my poor fiancee food poisoning. It was disgusting. Luckily the place got shut down for that.

"Thank you." Trent whisperd into my ear. I sighed and rubbed my head into his neck.

"I love you." I replied, and, even though I couldn't see it, I knew Trent smiled down at me. Giving the top of my head a quick peck.

"I love you, too."

A/N: Awwwww!

This is dedicated to Space between Seconds :) Sorry for the wait, but I was having trouble thinking of a plot :)

Trentney is SUPER cute! I love them :)

Yeah...I've never had food poisoning before...All I know is you throw up a lot...So, that's why not a lot of detail in there...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhainnonX

P.S. I have had my laptop taken off me, but my mom's just gone to the store so I'm using my step-sisters to write this ;)

P.S.S. OFFICIALLY 44th PUBLSIHED DOCUMENT!


	2. Chapter 2

Trent's P.O.V.

Crap. Crap doesn't even begin to describe how I feel right now. I'm sick to the bone with food poisoning. All I want to do it die...I feel like I'm going to die. Trust me, food posioning isn't fun. All I've been doing for the past week is throwing my guts up. It just doesn't seem to be getting any better, either.

I, somehow, managed to pull myself off the sofa. Throwing up your guts al lday, everyday, leaves you very, very tired. I couldn't manage without Courtney's help, half the time. She has been so amazing to me. I know she's my finacee and all, but she never had to stay and help me with everything. I mean, we do have a baby to loom after. She didn't have to take care of me on top of that, but she did.

"Trent!" I heard Courtney yell as she came in through the door. She instantly dropped the bagd she was carrying and rushed to my side. "I told you to stay in bed!"

"I know..." I coughed, holding my hand to my chest. "But I'm feeling much bett-" But I couldn't finish my sentence, I had to run to the bathroom to throw the remaining part of my guts up. Courtney came rushing in behind my and started to rub my back. She was always there for me. She always cared for me.

"Come on, get back to bed." Courtney wrapped one arm around my wait and held my hand with hers. "You need the rest, Trent."

"No." I whined like a little kid. "I'm fine, Courtney, really, I am." But she was having none of it. I really should have one back to bed, but I couldn't just lie around and wait for it all to go away.

"Fine then." Courtney led me over to the sofa and I sat back down. I caught a glmipse of myself in the mirror. My face was pale, paler than it should have been. My jet black hair was a mess. I hadn't washed or combed it in about a week. My eyes were tired, purprle rims and my mouth was red, bright red.

Courntney tucked a blacnket around me and turned the TV on. I couldn't concentrate on whatever show she had on, it was too much for my racing mind to handle.

"Da!" I heard a bright little voice coo. I looked up from the floor and I could see Courtney had placed Leah in her playpen. "Da!" She smiled again. She looked absolutly beautiful. She had the same tanned skin as Courtney, but my black hair, that was pulled up into two pigtails. She was wearing a cute yellow dress that my mother had bought for her. She had my bright green eyes, too. They twinkled with happines as I weakly smiled at her. She was a daddy's girl through and through.

"Hey, baby." I smiled. It took all my energy, but Leah was worth it.

"Up!" She cried...Or something that sounded like it, anyway. She held her arms up to me, sitting in the middle of her playpen. She couldn't balance on her feet by herself, yet, so she usually just sat around or crawled everywhere. "Up!" She cried again and I smiled.

Making sure Courtney was in the kitchen, I swiveled myself off the couch and sat on the floor by the playpen.

"DADA!" Leah yelled happily. I smiled at her again, she was always so happy to see me. I rarely did see her, though. I always worked long hours, and by the time I got home she was asleep. If she woke in the night, I always told Courtney I would get her, but she insisted on it being her. I had to be up early for work every morning, so I needed my rest.

Carefully, I opened up up the playpen door and Leah giggled. She pushed herself forward, scooting alon on her bum towards me.

"Da!" She smiled her cheesy grin at me when she stopped at my feet. I scooped her up in my arms and squeezed her tightly. Leah couldn't stop giggling at me, she was so happy to be getting some fuss and attention. She was a little attention seeker.

"Pa-Pa!" I looked down at Leah confused. She couldn't talk properly yet, she mumbled parts of words and her own little things that she made up. It was hard to understand most of the time, others she used a lot, so you got to understand what she meant.

"Pa-Pa!" Leah jumped from my arms and crawled along the playpen, stopping in front of her rag doll. "Pa-Pa!"

"Play?" I asked, catching ointo what she was getting.

"Pa! Pa!" I smiled at her, but turned my face away from her, sneezing into my hand. "Uh Oh..." I laughed, wiping my hand on my pants. She could always make me smile.

"Leee-aaaah!" I heard Courtney call from the kitchen. Leah gasped, looking to me with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh no, mommy's coming." I said and Leah nodded her head, crawling back to me and shutting the playpen gate. I laughed at her again.

It was because of her I was starting to actually feel better. I forgot about my food posioning for a while, watching my little girl having fun was all I really cared about. She was my whole world.

"Trent!" I snapped eyes shut. She was standing right behind me. "I trusted you enough to stay on the couch while I put away the shopping, BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Don't yell, I-" But I couldn't finish the sentence, Leah was crying at the top of her lungs. It was because Courtney had raised her voice. More specifically, she raised her voice at me. "Leah, baby." I cooed, picking up my gorgeous daughter.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Courtney apologized, sitting down beside us. She wrapped her arm around my stomach and Leah, cuddling herself closer to us. "Mommy, sorry, Leah...I didn't mean to shout." Leah sniffled a little, but she stopped crying.

"There, now we're both feeling better, huh?" I smiled down at Leah, who shot me back her big chessy grin. Yeah, we were both feeling much better.

A/N: Now a two-hsot, by popular demand! LOL!...Or not, but I was asked to make a second chapter, so I did :)

So, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
